


And Here I Thought You Were Taking a Nap

by potatogestapo



Series: GiP! Lexa + Clarke oneshots and drabbles [6]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Plug, Artist Clarke, Bondage, CEO Lexa (The 100), Dapper Lexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis Lexa, I keep coming up with smutty plots during work???, Lexa's Dick, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Long-Term Relationship(s), Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Smut, Squirting, Teasing, This is literally another drunk drabble, light anal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatogestapo/pseuds/potatogestapo
Summary: Lexa gets home from a tiresome day of work, only to find her girlfriend in a rather... Conspicuous situation. Naturally, she has to set her girlfriend straight.





	And Here I Thought You Were Taking a Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut. Rope bondage and stuff.
> 
> Any mistakes are probably due to the fact that it's 8:15 in the morning, and I've been sitting up writing this instead of getting some actual sleep.  
> \------
> 
> FAIR WARNING: LEXA HAS A DICK

Several sharp pops break the stifling silence of the elevator as Lexa watches the indicator tick towards the 15th floor. She stretches her neck to the other side with the same result; the pent up stress of her workday cracks and splinters away with the relief of stiffness in her joints. She sighs as her fingers snag on several tangles in messy brown curls, her usually pristine braids having gone unruly in the humid August air. A quick glance at her watch confirms what she already suspected; she’s spent more than 12 hours at work today. 12 grueling hours of arguing with the executive board over decisions she deems completely unnecessary to even argue about in the first place. 12 hours in a starch suit that, while admittedly making her look both ‘fierce and sexy as hell’ (Clarke’s words), also leaves her with an ache in her lower back from the image she feels she has to exude when wearing it. It’s frankly exhausting, having to portray this powerhouse of a woman day in and day out. She’s damn good at her job, and she does find it more than a little empowering when a mere quirk of her brow leaves grown men quivering with fear. But the responsibilities weigh heavy on her shoulders on days like these; when, no matter how much effort she puts into it, she still isn’t able to get her point across. It leaves her feeling powerless and weak. 

She heaves another tired sigh as the elevator finally signals its arrival at their penthouse apartment. The doors slide open to reveal what Lexa can only deem a mess of a hallway; Clarke’s shoes and jacket thrown haphazardly across the doormat, a small puddle forming under the pink and turquoise umbrella in the corner. Apparently Clarke decided to go for a stroll during the only hour of the day when rain decided to relieve Polis of the blistering summer heat. She rolls her eyes and groans as she bends to pick up the offending objects, wincing when she shakes the umbrella and several cold droplets of water splash across her heated skin.

“Clarke?”

The apartment is silent apart from the muffled sound of the TV playing in the background as Lexa shuffles her way into the kitchen. She shirks off the leather messenger bag containing an irritatingly large amount of paperwork that she needs to finish over the weekend, and drops her keys and phone on the kitchen island. Just thinking about reading one more of those reports has a migraine bubbling up in the back of her head.

“Baby?” She calls out, shuffling over to the refrigerator to gather ingredients for dinner. There isn’t much to go on; they usually go grocery shopping on Saturdays, and it’s only Friday, but she finds enough to whip up something that might resemble Spaghetti Bolognese if she squints her eyes a little.

“Clarke, have you eaten? Babe?” When she still doesn’t get an answer she ventures further into the apartment, down the hallway and to their room. The door is closed, a soft yellow gleam slipping through the crack by her feet, and she pushes it open without a second thought.

“Clar-“

On top of the covers, spread out in all her glory, is a masturbating Clarke, softly panting as her hand works furiously beneath her shorts. Her t-shirt has ridden up to her midriff, revealing a soft belly covered in downy hair that Lexa has spent several hours fawning over during the past two years. A pale hand is squeezing at a full breast through her t-shirt, and Lexa involuntarily jerks at the sight. She feels a heavy throb run along her length, and she’s momentarily stunned to silence as she watches her girlfriend arch and sigh before her. A second later she’s thrown back into the present when Clarke jerks and pulls her hand out of her shorts, shocked expression quickly morphing into one of guilt.

“Huh. And here I thought you were taking a nap.” Lexa muses, letting her gaze travel slowly along Clarke’s form.

The blonde grins meekly, blushing when Lexa’s eyes focus on the prominent wet patch on her shorts. The brunette quirks a brow, smirking knowingly when Clarke fails to come up with a response.

“I was going to ask if you wanted me to make dinner, but I guess I caught you at a bad time.” She lets the last words trail off and crosses her arms over her chest as she watches Clarke squirm on the bed.

“I – Uhm… I-“ Clarke splutters, hand coming up to pull her t-shirt down, but Lexa stops her with a lift of her index finger. The blonde immediately drops her hand, her blush growing with intensity as Lexa takes a slow step towards to bed. The brunette licks her lips, fingers twitching to reach out and touch the girl, but she keeps in place as Clarke blinks up at her.

“You what? You thought you could start without me?”

Lexa struggles to contain her smirk when Clarke gulps and subconsciously spreads her legs further apart, hips rising ever so slightly from the mattress. A barely audibly sigh escapes the blonde’s lips, and Lexa feels an answering twitch in her cock. She takes another step towards the bed, now only inches away from touching Clarke’s warm skin.

“I was thinking on my way home that I wanted to do something special tonight. Maybe pop open a bottle of wine, draw a bath… Eat you out on a couple of surfaces, maybe three. But I guess you already have yourself covered.”

A tiny, disappointed whine breaks the seal of Clarke’s tightly shut lips, and the blonde shuffles further down the bed until she’s laying flat on her back.

“No, baby, I’m sorry!” She calls when Lexa makes to turn towards the door. They both know that Lexa’s only playing – there would be serious cause for concern if the brunette was to ever reject something as mouthwatering as Clarke – but Clarke still falls victim to the teasing. She fumbles to all fours, crawling across the bed to the edge where she reaches out to grasp at Lexa’s wrist. The brunette chuckles and turns to catch the blonde’s hand in her own, fingers tangling as she takes in the sight of her girlfriend practically begging on her knees.

“I just…” Clarke sits back on her haunches, running a shaky hand through her blonde tresses. “I was waiting for you to get home, and then I thought about you in those fucking _incriminating_ pants, and I… I got carried away. I’m sorry, baby.” She finishes with a pout, running her thumb over Lexa’s knuckles. Lexa hums and squints her eyes at her, pretending to assess the situation, before she huffs and takes a step back. A flash of guilt crosses Clarke’s eyes, and Lexa is quick to lean down and catch her lips in a soft kiss, tenderly reassuring the blonde that she’s not mad. She _does_ have something in mind, though.

Before Clarke has a chance to deepen the kiss, Lexa steps back and runs her hands along her own shirt, smoothing out the creases in the stiff fabric. She turns slowly, careful to gauge Clarke’s reaction when she makes her way to the mahogany dresser in the corner of the room. She pulls out the bottom drawer slowly, smirking when a shivery gasp rings through the silence of the room. A quick survey of the objects inside, and she already has the whole night planned out. She picks the chosen object up slowly, making a show of squatting down to show off her ass just the way she knows Clarke likes, before slowly standing back up.

When she turns around Clarke is gripping the sheets firmly in her fists, eyes lidded and clouded with a mixture of lust and nervous anticipation. Her cerulean gaze flickers between Lexa’s and the line of rope in her hands. It’s soft to the touch, made specifically for the kinds of activities they’ve both indulged in on more than a couple of occasions. The immediate dilation of Clarke’s pupils lets Lexa know that she’s more than okay with the way the night might just evolve.

“Now, I have to say… I’m a little disappointed with you, Clarke.” 

She makes sure to click the k, barely able to contain her grin when Clarke visibly shivers. She doesn’t make to move closer to the bed, only widens her stance and runs the rope through her fingers, humming lowly.

“Here I thought you were busy working on your commission. It’s such a beautiful painting, and you’ve been so excited about it for the past month…” Clarke blushes a pretty pink at that. “And then I find you shamelessly getting yourself off when I was all excited to treat my girl to a nice, romantic night because you’ve been working so hard…”

She steps closer to the bed slowly, inching towards where Clarke is panting weakly, legs and arms spread in a show of submission. Clarke parts her lips to say something, but Lexa stops her with a purse of her lips.

“Take off your clothes.”

Clarke blinks for a couple of seconds, lower lip trapped tightly between her teeth, before she seems to realize the demand in Lexa’s words, and she scrambles to undress. Her t-shirt and shorts are thrown somewhere across the room in a matter of seconds, but she takes her sweet time with the remaining garment, bending her legs as she drags her soaked underwear down her creamy thighs before slowly spreading her legs for Lexa. The brunette shivers and groans when her gaze lands on the apex of the girl’s thighs.

She makes the last few steps toward the bed, leaning down to run her calloused hands along the smooth, heated skin of Clarke’s thighs. She dips her right hand down to run her fingers through Clarke’s folds, gathering her slick on her fingers before pulling back with an appreciative hum. Bringing her fingers up to her mouth, she smirks down at Clarke as she runs her tongue along the tangy juices, slurping slightly as she finally tastes her on her tongue. Clarke whimpers and shudders at the sight, hips jerking up. Lexa hums again and scrapes her teeth along her tongue to savor her taste before she tilts her head at her girlfriend. 

Clarke gets the memo right away and shuffles up the bed to lean her head against the pillows. Her hands come up to grasp at the headboard a second later, fingers tightening firmly against the smooth wooden bars. She whimpers pitifully as Lexa leans down to brush her lips along the swell of her left breast, teeth grazing briefly against a straining nipple before she pulls back.

Lexa climbs onto the bed and in between Clarke’s legs, rope secured in her hand as she drinks in Clarke beneath her. She licks her lips and groans when Clarke rolls her hips up into thin air in a silent plea. She fights the urge to grip the base of her cock, the sudden onslaught of images of her length sinking into Clarke’s dripping heat almost tipping her over the edge. Instead she growls and hooks her hands roughly underneath the blonde’s legs and hikes them up until they’re bent and spread for her, Clarke's knees pressed against her own shoulders. 

Thankfully they’ve done this enough times that it doesn’t take her long before she’s the run the rope behind the blonde’s knees and around her wrists, tying her to the headboard. There’s enough slack to it that she knows Clarke will be able to get loose if she wants to, but she’s still bound tight enough that Lexa will have free range without Clarke’s impatient hands getting in the way. The way her legs are bound leaves the blonde’s hips lifted slightly off the bed, her cunt fully on display, and she groans as she watches Clarke’s clit pulse.

“Is this okay?” She murmurs, ever attentive to her girlfriend’s reactions, and she allows herself a warm grin when the blonde shudders and nods furiously. She runs her hands along her thighs once more, scratching her nails lightly along the soft skin, before sitting back on her haunches. Her cock is throbbing at this point, fully hardened and straining against her slacks. She lets Clarke suffer in the silence for another couple of seconds before she slowly brings her hands up to work the button and zipper of her pants.

Clarke whimpers and shifts against the ropes, eyes fixed heavily on Lexa’s crotch. The brunette smirks and dips her hand beneath the waistband of her boxers to cup her cock, groaning when her fingers brush along the swollen head. She fishes her cock out slowly, watching the blonde with hooded eyes as her girlfriend licks her lips. She chances a glance down at herself, twitching at the sight of her cock heavy and full where it juts out between her legs. The tip of her cock is steadily leaking precum, and she moans lowly when she gives the length a slow pump.

“Lexa…” Clarke’s plea is breathy and desperate, but the brunette shushes her with a firm grip on her calf. She pumps her cock a couple more times before she stands from the bed, ignoring the whine from the desperate girl. She walks over to the still open drawer to pull out the last couple of items. Turning to Clarke with a sly smirk, she stalks over to her, playing with the toy in her hand.

“Now, Clarke. Will you be a good girl for me?” She husks, climbing onto the bed and leaning down to blow a cool stream of air against the blonde’s cunt. “You’re spread so nicely for me, baby. All flushed and dripping.” 

The girl shivers and jerks against the sensation, tugging at the restraints on her hands weakly. 

“Such a pretty little cunt.” Lexa murmurs, leaning down to lick a trail up Clarke's thigh. The blonde jerks and whimpers.

 

Lexa smirks and breathes in deeply, the smell of Clarke’s arousal filtering into her lungs and leaving her dizzy with lust. She closes her eyes and basks in it for a second before tilting her head to the side to nip at the swell of Clarke’s ass. She trails her thumb through her folds to gather the seeping wetness there before dipping lower. Clarke eyes the small silicone object hungrily, lips parted with harsh pants. She sighs heavily and tenses beneath her when the pad of Lexa’s thumb teases the tight opening of her ass. She presses gently, not entering, but prodding ever so slightly at the opening.

“You like that?”

Clarke’s nod is furious, desperate, tinged with slight apprehension. Lexa kisses a soft trail along her thigh to soothe her. She pulls back and picks up the bottle of lube, fiddling with the lid for a moment before she manages to crack it open. Her cock throbs violently when a single trail of slick seeps from Clarke’s entrance. It runs down between her cheeks slowly, agonizingly, and she catches the droplets with the tip of the plug before it hits the sheets.

Tilting the bottle slightly, she lets she cold lube run over Clarke’s cunt and down towards her ass before she runs the plug along her slit. Clarke cries out weakly and jerks, and Lexa takes the opportunity to rest the tip against her starburst, nudging weakly. She’s surprised to find Clarke opening for her, the usual resistance she finds not at all there, and she pushes gently until the widest part of the toy slips inside. Clarke whimpers and gasps, clenching down automatically. Lexa grins as the last half-inch of the toy disappears inside her girlfriend, and she taps the base of the toy gently before leaning back.

“Good?”

Clarke barely manages a whimper and a weak nod, eyes rolling to the back of her head as her hips undulate with the new addition of pleasure. Lexa would be surprised by the fact that Clarke seems so close to the edge already, if it weren’t for the fact that she’s intimately aware of her girlfriend’s kinks by now. She knows there’s one thing, aside from actual stimulation to her cunt, that would bring her girlfriend over the edge by now, and she’ll admit that she’s more than eager to help bring her girlfriend to release.

She taps her girlfriend lightly on the calf to get her attention, and it takes Clarke several seconds to open her eyes to look at her. When she does Lexa almost chokes at the unbridled arousal in them, but she bites her lip to hold back her groan. Instead she pushes her pants further down her thighs before grasping her cock firmly. It’s hot and heavy in her hand, throbbing greedily at the firm touch, and she makes a swift case of pumping herself. She strokes from tip to base, gathering the precum leaking from the tip to better her movements, and she’s already on the brink of coming.

“Mm, you’ve already got me so worked up, baby.” She hums. Clarke jerks and sighs as she watches her, a pink tongue coming out to lick at dry lips.

“I wish this was your hand, Clarke. I’ve been thinking about you all day, touching me. Sucking me. I had to leave my meeting twice because I couldn’t stop getting hard from thinking about you.”

Clarke sobs at that, head thrown back against the pillows as she thrashes and gasps. 

“Do you want to touch me, Clarke?”

“God, yes, Lex – Please,” Clarke whimpers, hands gripping tightly onto the headboard.

“Guess you should’ve thought about that before you decided to start without me.” Lexa smirks, pumping her cock faster as Clarke squirms beneath her.

She’s seconds away from coming, and she has every intention of making Clarke watch as she does, but she wants Clarke to experience at least some of the pleasure she’s experiencing right now. She reaches out and scrapes her nails along Clarke’s thigh before slipping down to push gently against the base of the toy. The action draws a prolonged groan from the girl, a fresh trail of slick seeping out from her opening. Lexa tugs more firmly at her cock and jerks her hips against her hand hard, and then she finally feels her balls tighten before her release shoots out of her cock in harsh spurts.

The thick, white liquid splatters over Clarke’s thighs and stomach, a few of the harsher spurts painting the lower half of her breasts, and Lexa groans throatily towards the ceiling as the last shudders of her orgasm ripple through her. When they finally taper off she releases her cock just in time to watch Clarke shudder through her own orgasm, albeit small and weak, but it’s still there.

She smirks and groans heavily, her cock already hardening again at the sight, but she restrains herself before she lets her control slip. Leaning down over the blonde, she runs her index and middle finger along the cum painting Clarke’s right nipple before bringing them up to the girl’s mouth. Clarke is panting heavily, eyes half closed and unfocused, but she opens her mouth readily to lick at Lexa’s fingers. A weak groan of pleasure rumbles in the air between them as Clarke suckles on the digits, humming at the taste.

“You did good, baby,” she hums, pulling back and chuckling when Clarke whines petulantly as her fingers slip out of her mouth. “But as much fun as this has been, I haven’t eaten since breakfast.” She feigns a guilty look at the girl heaving beneath her, pulling back to stand beside the bed. Clarke’s gaze is fully focused on her cock, still flushed and ready between her thighs, and she smirks before slowly tucking herself into her pants. If there’s one thing she knows Clarke hates, it’s when she denies her the opportunity to take in the sight of her hard and dripping for her.

With her zipper and button tightly secured, she steps back and casts a last, smug glance at her girlfriend before heading for the door. It’s more than a little uncomfortable to have to confine herself to the tightness of her pants, but it’ll be more than worth the while.

She takes her time in the kitchen, making sure to clang the pots and pans loudly as she prepares the pasta and tomato sauce. The smell of garlic and minced meat slowly filters through the kitchen, and she can’t help but crack up when she hears the trademark whine from down the hallway. Her girlfriend was always a sucker for her food.

When her appetite is sufficiently satisfied and she’s finished her glass of wine, she sets aside a plate for Clarke that she’ll reheat later, before heading back down the hall towards their bedroom. Humming under her breath, she saunters back into the room, smiling fondly when Clarke heaves a shuddering sigh of relief. She steps to the side of the bed and runs a soothing hand along the blonde’s cheek.

“Color.” she murmurs, leaning down to kiss Clarke softly. Clarke tilts her head up to catch her lips again when she leans back, and Lexa indulges her for a second before pulling back with a soft grin.

“Clarke.” She gently scolds, tapping her nose and leaning their foreheads together.

“Green.” Clarke gasps when Lexa fits a hand around her breast and squeezes gently.

At that Lexa kisses her one last time, firm, trapping Clarke’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugging lightly before she pulls back completely. She sheds her shirt swiftly, pulling her bra off with it. Next go her pants, until she’s left in only her boxers. There’s a visible wet patch on the fabric from where her cock is dripping with need.

Clarke is watching her with hooded eyes, chest heaving with labored breath and skin glistening with sweat. She’s so worked up Lexa can practically taste it in the air.

“Now, Clarke. I haven’t completely forgiven you for excluding me from your… Endeavors.” She quirks her brow at the girl. “But I’m getting there. So I’m going to have some fun with you for a little while. Does that sound good to you?”

Clarke shivers and nods furiously, hips tilting up to invite Lexa’s touch. The brunette takes the invitation gladly, and shuffles down the bed until she’s nestled between Clarke’s spread legs. Without preamble she runs her tongue along her slit, groaning as the blonde’s taste spreads in her mouth. She’s rewarded with a hard jerk and a gurgled gasp.

“Fuck, I’ve missed your taste.” She groans, slurping messily as she drinks in the dripping wetness. She indulges herself in the feel of Clarke hot and heady in her mouth for a couple more seconds before reluctantly pulling back. Clarke whimpers and tilts her hips up to follow her mouth, but Lexa only smirks and pushes her hips down with firm hands.

“I think we’ve established who’s in charge here, haven’t we, baby?”

“Yes. I- I’m sorry” Clarke answers, voice shaky and weak. “Please, Lex…”

The blatant desperation in Clarke’s voice has Lexa shivering and throbbing, hips jerking involuntarily against thin air. She grips the base of her cock firmly to stave off her orgasm, squeezing her eyes shut as a ripple of pleasure runs along her length. To distract herself she dips down to blow a cool stream of air along Clarke’s cunt, growling at the sight of Clarke clenching around nothing. 

She dips her fingers down to prod at the base of the toy before gently pulling it out. It’s a slow process, Clarke’s walls continuously gripping at the shaft, but eventually it slips out. She tosses the toy to the side and dips down to latch her lips around Clarke’s clit, sucking firmly at the swollen bud. The blonde howls and jerks, grinding herself shamelessly against Lexa’s mouth as the brunette continues to suckle her. A heavy gush of wetness slicks Lexa’s lips and chin, and she hums throatily at the tang. A second later Clarke freezes beneath her, throat stuck in a sob as she comes hard against Lexa’s tongue.

Lexa brings her down gently, lapping at her twitching clit with kitten licks. She’s so far gone by now that she might as well combust; the heavy throb between her legs turning more painful by the second. She aches to bury herself in Clarke’s clinging heat, aches to push into her again and again until she can finally satisfy the building need pulsing through her veins.

When Clarke’s hips finally settle Lexa leans back to wipe her chin with the back of hand, smug smirk on her glistening lips.

“Color?”

“Fucking green. Holy shit, Lex…”

Lexa only chuckles, scrambling off the bed to tug her boxers off and hurrying back to settle between Clarke’s legs. Her girlfriend’s gaze immediately settles on the proud length, breathing rapidly dissolving into gurgles and gasps.

“Please, baby. Fuck, just… Please, Lexa, _fuck me_.”

Lexa can only manage to control herself for so long, and – frankly – she’s more than a little impressed with herself for holding out for this long. She’s sure she’s never been this close to just rutting against the nearest surface that will give her the much-needed friction.

Gripping her cock firmly in her fist she pulls herself up the bed until her hips are aligned with Clarke’s, her free hand gripping the headboard firmly. She silently thanks herself for enduring those endless hours at the gym working on her core muscles. Fucking Clarke in this position would've turned painful and exhausting fairly quickly if she hadn't. Nestling the blunt tip of her cock against Clarke’s opening, she slowly sinks into her.

The sudden scorching heat is almost enough to throw her over the edge right then and there, but she bites her lip and holds off. Clarke is panting wildly under her, hot breath gusting over Lexa’s face as she struggles against her restraints. Lexa dips down to kiss her deeply, slipping her tongue into her mouth and moaning as she tastes her. Within seconds she’s fully sheathed inside Clarke’s gripping heat, and her cock pounds with the force to stave off her orgasm.

She plants her hands on either side of Clarke’s head, pulling herself up until the only point where their bodies meet is their hips. Making sure to catch Clarke’s gaze, she slowly pulls out of her until only the tip of her cock is nestled inside the girl, and then she slams back down, bottoming out with a throaty groan.

“Oh _fuck_!” Clarke screams, hips slamming up violently as the brunette starts a ruthless pace. The angle of the blonde’s hips has Lexa hitting _deep_ , the ridge on the head of her cock hooking against the swollen patch on her girlfriend’s front wall with every stroke. She shivers at the wild fluttering of Clarke around her, the slick sound of their arousal ringing in the room. Lexa gasps when Clarke tilts her head up to catch her bottom lip between her teeth, and she’s helpless when Clarke sucks on it and tugs roughly. She surges down to lick into her mouth greedily, swallowing her desperate cries as she fucks into her with renewed vigor. 

By now she’s seconds away from coming, and she’s pretty sure it’ll be the most intense orgasm of her life. She chances a glance down to where their hips meet, muttering curses as she watches the slick thickness of her cock disappear into Clarke again and again.

“Fuck, I love you so fucking much.” She manages to force out just before she feels a splash of wetness rush out around her cock to run down their thighs, and then she’s suddenly being pushed out of Clarke.

 _What the fuck? Did she just squirt?_ Clarke’s eyes are rolled all the way to the back of her head, and her whole body is undulating beneath Lexa as the brunette helplessly ruts against her, cock now running through her folds to nudge at her clit roughly. It’s not enough to tip her over the edge, but she indulges in the temporary friction as Clarke continues to shudder beneath her.

“Lex, _please_ …”

Lexa knows exactly what her girlfriend is asking for, and she pulls her hips just far enough back to be able to sink into her again. Three more thrusts into the fluttering walls are enough to have her roaring towards the ceiling as she finally explodes. It’s earth shattering, almost terrifying; the way her cock pulses and throbs heavily as she empties herself inside Clarke. The thick ropes of cum don’t seem to have an end, and she shivers and fucks into Clarke harder as another round of ripples run down her spine and along her length, her vision blurring with the force of it.

The blonde is slumped beneath her, chest flushed and nipples straining as she desperately tries to catch her breath. She still flutters weakly around Lexa, steady streams of their mixed arousal seeping out around the twitching length. A satisfied whimper escapes her lips as the brunette slumps on top of her, burying her face in her neck.

It takes Lexa several minutes to gather the strength to pull herself up and off Clarke, groaning weakly as her cock slips out of her. She hurries to loosen the ropes; suddenly anxious she might’ve hurt Clarke, but the blonde only purrs and tugs Lexa atop of her as soon as she’s free of her confines. Slender arms and creamy thighs wrap around Lexa’s torso to grip her tightly against her. She noses at Lexa’s neck and inhales deeply, lips curving into a sleepy grin against the sweaty skin.

“Fucking green indeed.” She hums, latching onto Lexa’s pulse point and suckling harshly. Lexa smirks and burrows further into her girlfriend, running her hands along Clarke’s sides soothingly.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Although they’ve done this sort of thing more times than she can count, she’s still intimately aware of the way boundaries can easily be crossed. They’ve had their own experiences with it – nothing serious, thank god – but she would dip herself in gasoline and walk through fire before she’d let anything hurt Clarke. Just imagining being the cause for Clarke’s distress is enough to have bile rising in her throat.

“Fuck, baby, no. That was… That was better than anything we’ve ever done. God, I love you.” Clarke whispers softly in her ear, stroking a hand soothingly along the ridges on the brunette’s spine. Lexa shivers and grins dopily, tilting her head up to catch Clarke’s lips in a soft kiss. When she pulls back the blonde is sporting the same dopey grin.

Clarke is caught off guard when Lexa suddenly erupts into giggles. She grins dubiously up at her.

“What?”

Lexa hums and sighs heavily, leaning down to kiss her one more time.

“Nothing. It’s just that it’s usually the top that should be doing the aftercare, not the other way around.”

Clarke cracks up at that, reaching up to tangle her fingers in the sweaty curls at Lexa’s nape. She tugs her down firmly and crushes their lips together, sliding her tongue out to meet Lexa’s.

“Don’t worry, babe. We can take care of each other.” She flips them over effortlessly (Lexa has to admit that she’s a bit too spent to resist, even though she usually wouldn’t have any trouble at all overpowering her girlfriend’s advances), and she leans down to bite softly at Lexa’s nipple before rolling off the bed to stand. Lexa whimpers and throws her hands up in exasperation, but Clarke only laughs full heartedly before sauntering over to the door.

“I’m making us some tea. Plus, I’m starving. I mean, I could’ve had dinner hours ago if you hadn’t bound me to the bed like an animal.” She winks at Lexa, blowing her a kiss that immediately soothes the involuntary sting of her words, and Lexa only rolls her eyes and smiles fondly at her.

“There’s a plate for you in the fridge. I’ll be right out.”

Clarke skips back over to her (rather shakily) and kisses her once more before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“Parks and Rec marathon?”

Lexa groans and thumps her head heavily against the pillows. 

“God, will you fucking marry me already?”


End file.
